loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicity Smoak
Felicity Megan Smoak is a main character on the show, Arrow, played by Emily Bett Rickards. She is the love interest of Oliver Queen, Ray Palmer, and Cooper Seldon. Biography Felicity Smoak was born to Donna Smoak and Noah Kuttler sometime in 1989. She was raised only by her mother because her father left them when she was very young. She lived in Las Vegas while her mom worked as a cocktail waitress until going off the college. After graduating from MIT (Class of 2009) with a master's degree in Computer Sciences and Cyber Security, she moved to Starling City and started working at Queen Consolidated in the I.T. Department. There she meets Oliver Queen when he comes to her several times for help with Arrow cases. Romances Cooper Seldon Felicity dated Cooper during her senior year at MIT. They were both apart of a hactivist group. Felicity created a "supervirus" for good deeds but Cooper used it to hack the campus's infrastructure to delete all the student loans. Felicity got mad at Cooper for doing it but in the end they made up. But the FBI came to arrest him for hacking into the school and he went to prison. Felicity visits Cooper in prison and tells him that she's going to take the blame for the hacking because she created the virus but he tells her that he already told them he was responsible. After an unnamed amount of time in prison, he hangs himself or so everyone thinks. He turns out to be alive and leader of the Brother Eye, a cyber-terrorist group, and they attack Starling City. First they turn off all the power then they tried to get the money of the city taking Felicity and Donna hostage to do it. He forced Felicity by holding Donna at gunpoint to hack into the GPS system to send the trucks carrying fresh cash and relocate them to the warehouse he was holding them at. She got into contact with Team Arrow with a Palmer Technologies watch and they came to stop the trucks from getting there and to save Felicity. Oliver Queen Ray Palmer Felicity first mets Ray at her job at Tech Village when she helped him find something to help hack into Queen Consolidated's server which she did not know about at the time. She then runs into him again at Queen Consolidated (QC) with Oliver when they are going to try to get Oliver his company back. Ray hints that he would like to hire Felicity at Palmer Technologies when his bid gets chosen over Oliver's. Felicity refuses to work for Ray and he ended up buying the holding company that owned all of the Tech Village chains so she would be forced to work for him. He attempted to offer an office job at his company she declined angrily, but eventually she accepts the job. Love Rivals Laurel Lance Sara Lance Gallery Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:DC Love Interests Category:Driving Force Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Rocky Upstart